The Lotus Flower Filly
by DorothyPC
Summary: Kid's poker winning isn't what he expected. Can Heyes fix the problem?


The Lotus Flower Filly By Dorothy

Kid's poker winning isn't what he expected. Can Heyes fix the problem?

Inside the saloon, four men sat facing Kid Curry as they looked at their poker hands. Two men folded. The man next to Kid checked. Kid looked at his cards. He had a full house, two tens and three sevens.

"I'll raise five dollars."

"I fold," said the next man.

"Looks like it's between you and me," Kid said.

"Aye, me young Lad," the redheaded man said in an Irish brogue. "But, I seem to be a little low on funds. Perhaps you'd be willing to take my little lotus flower filly as a comparable wager?"

"A lotus flower filly? I'm not exactly sure what that is," Kid said, scratching his neck.

"Why, Lad, she be a pretty young thing. Look out the window and see for your young self, Sir."

From where Kid was sitting, all he could see was a chestnut horse tied to the rail. She wasn't bad looking, but a flower? Well, he could sell her for at least fifty dollars.

"Okay, she'll do. What have you got?" Kid asked.

"I have a pair of lovely ladies."

"Not good enough, full house." Kid put his cards down on the table. "I won."

"That ye did, Lad. That ye did. And tis a grand prize that ye've won. Come and meet my...your lotus flower."

Kid thought it a little strange for the man to want him to meet a horse, but he went anyway. They went out onto the boardwalk. Kid got a better look at the horse. It was in pretty good shape except...

"Hey, this isn't a filly. It's not even a mare. It's a gelding." Kid was confused.

"Aye, of course he is. He's not my Lotus Flower, she is."

The little Irishman, whom reminded Kid of a leprechaun, pointed at a young oriental girl standing near the window. When Kid looked out the window, all he saw was the horse, not the girl.

"This is what ye won, Laddie, my pretty Lotus Flower Filly. It's what I call her, a term of endearment. Her name is Ming Li, and now she belongs to you."

"Me! Wait a minute!" Kid looked at the Irishman in shock. "I didn't agree to the girl. I was looking at the horse!"

A few of the men from the saloon came out to watch the scene. They knew about the girl the Irishman was putting on the cowboy. They started to laugh quietly at first at his confusion.

"Ah, me Lad, why would I bet me horse? I need him for transportation. The girl on the other hand, though a lovely thing to behold, cannot carry me from destination to destination. She be yours now." The Irishman mounted his horse. "Oh, one other thing. She be a might touchy sometimes, so mind how ye handle her. Good day, me Lad. Ming Li alas, me girl, it was nice while it lasted." He turned his horse and trotted away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kid yelled after him. The little man waved, but kept on riding. Kid looked at the girl and groaned. What was Heyes going to say?

"What ya gonna do with the girl, Sonny?" Some one from the group of men asked.

"If ya don't want her, pass her this way!" They laughed. Kid turned to the girl.

"Listen, I don't need a girl. I travel a lot and already have a partner. We can't take you with us." He stopped as a thought struck him. "Do you speak English? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The girl lifted her head and nodded.

"Do you have a place to go somewhere? Can I buy you a train ticket? Do you have family?"

She shook her head no.

"I'll take her if'n ya don't want her! Nights can be long and cold!" a dirty cowboy called.

"Why don't you all just shut up!" Kid's blue eyes turned cold as he spoke to the group.

"Oh, what's the use? I can't leave you here with these vultures." He reached over and took her by the arm. In the next instant he was flat on his back on the dirt in the street.

The men watching roared with laughter, as the stunned blond outlaw tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Well, Sonny," a grizzled old fellow laughed. "Patrick O'Reilly told ya she was a might touchy. Now ya know what he meant!" The laughter broke out all over again. Kid got slowly to his feet. The girl bowed to him as he dusted himself off.

"Do you do that a lot?" he asked her cautiously.

She bowed again.

"Well don't do that no more and we'll be just fine. Now c'mon." He stepped aside as she came toward him. "We have a room at the hotel. Let's see if my partner is there."

Kid had no idea if Heyes was there. Part of him hoped that Heyes was there. The other part wished that he himself had never left the hotel room. He had no idea how Heyes was going to react to the new addition.

Heyes wasn't in the room when they got there. Kid knew he'd be back soon. He'd gone to drop a small package to the owner of a very private estate, another favor for a politician arranged through Lom Trevors. Kid was glad that Lom trusted them so much, but he had his doubts that the amnesty would come through for them. Of the two of them, Heyes wanted the amnesty badly. Kid looked out the window. Heyes was back. He was just dismounting his horse. He would be up here any moment. Suddenly, Kid didn't want Heyes to see the girl. He'd get mad at his being so stupid that he couldn't tell a girl from a horse. Kid looked around the room for a place to hide her.

"Ming Li, I hope you can understand, but you have to get under the bed. NOW!" He took her by the arm and once again found himself flat on his back. "How do I get myself into these things?" he groaned, getting up slowly. "Ming Li, you have to stop doing that! Now, please, get under the bed. Hurry, my partner will be here any second!"

Ming Li quietly slid under the bed. Kid quickly lay down on top, arms folded behind his head as they heard the key in the door. Heyes walked in smiling at his partner.

"You're here! I thought you'd be out. It's a beautiful day!"

"You're in a good mood. Everything go alright?" Kid sat up.

"I'll say it did. Found the estate with no problem at all. You wouldn't believe the place. A Chinese Diplomat owns it. The place is all garden's and statues. He has tapestries all over everywhere and parrots of different colors. Heyes started to undress. He wanted to wash the road dirt off. "Big Mac would love it."

"What are you doing?" Kid asked.

"I've got water coming up. I'm gonna take a bath. I'm not kidding you; you have to see this place. He's invited us back, he may have another job for us."

There was a knock on the door, The water and tub had arrived.

"You're really taking a bath now, in the middle of the day? Can't you do it some other time?"

"Yeah, why not? What's wrong with you?" Heyes poured the water into the tub, then, he pulled off his boots. Kid glanced around the room nervously. Heyes started to unbuckle his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He got into the tub.

"This Diplomat, his name is Chi Ho. He had sent back to China for his bride, but somewhere along the way he lost contact with her. Some Irish fella supposedly won her in a card game. I think her name is Ming something. He wants her back and I think he's going to want us to find her. I figure we can get five, maybe ten thousand dollars for finding her."

Kid was sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands. Ming Li couldn't see much from under the bed, but she knew the blond man's friend had no idea she was under there.

"He seemed like he could be real temperamental, he had a lot of weapons and soldiers. I think the guy who has the girl is O' Malley or O'Rourke, something with an O anyway." Heyes looked over at Kid. "What's wrong with you?"

"O'Reilly. His name is Patrick O'Reilly and the girl is Ming Li," Kid groaned from behind his hands. "And I think I'm in a peck of trouble." Kid had Heyes' attention.

"What's going on, Kid?" he asked. Somehow, he knew what Kid was going to say.

"I thought she was a horse," Kid felt sick.

"I'm not following you. You thought who was a horse?"

"Ming Li. I thought Ming LI was a horse."

Heyes climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself, never taking his eyes off Kid.

"What? Start from the beginning."

Kid took a deep breath and let it out.

"I was playing cards at the saloon. I had a full house. Everyone dropped out but me and this Irish fella."

"Patrick O'Reilly?" Heyes interrupted. Kid nodded as he continued.

"He didn't have anymore money, so he asked if I'd take his Lotus Flower Filly instead. When I looked out the window, all I saw was a horse."

"All you saw was a horse?" Heyes turned around, then back to face Kid again. "You thought he was betting the horse, so you agreed?"

Kid nodded.

"From where I was sitting I didn't see the girl. I figured I could get fifty dollars for the horse so I took the bet. I didn't find out till after I won the bet that he meant the girl."

Heyes wiped at his mouth nervously, then ran his hands through his hair.

"Where's the girl now?'

"She's here." Kid looked at Heyes.

"Here? Here where?" Heyes had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Here, under the bed."

"Under the bed? She's been under the bed this whole time?" He felt himself blush as he realized he had nothing on but a towel. He quickly went to stand behind the tub. "You could have said something, ya know! Before I…Oh Geesus!" Heyes groaned. "Well, get her out from under the bed. She can't stay there."

Kid knelt down and gently lifted the cover. He peered under the bed and grinned gently.

"C'mon out Ming Li and meet Joshua. He won't hurt you."

Ming Li crawled out from under the bed, to look at the man that belonged to the naked feet that she could see from under the bed. She bowed at him before standing straight to look directly at him. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a well-formed chest. Though on the slim side, he had a nice smile.

"So, you're the missing bride. I can see why Chi Ho is so upset. My name is Joshua Smith, and I guess we're going to take you home just as soon as we can."

She looked at Kid.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. My name is Jones, Thaddeus Jones."

"She's been with you all of this time and you haven't told he your name? What's wrong with you?"

"It sort of slipped my mind. Oh yeah, one other thing. She doesn't like to be touched much, and she has a real fancy way of letting you know it."

"I can't see this pretty girl hurting anyone. You wouldn't hurt me would you, Ming Li?" Heyes smiled at her, his dimples deepening.

The girl stood quietly. Her eyes moved from one man to the other.

"She doesn't talk much. Does she understand what we're saying?" Heyes asked.

"She understands plenty. Don't you think you ought to put some clothes on? There's a young lady here, you know!" Kid threw clothes at him.

"Sorry, I would have known she was here if someone didn't hide her under the bed!" Heyes answered a bit sarcastically. He looked at the clothes in his hands then at the girl. She noticed his embarrassment and turned her back to him. A small smile crept onto her lips. These men amused her. She stole a quick look over her shoulder. Heyes had turned around, the smile faded from her face as she saw the criss cross of welts across his back. She also noticed the sadness on the other man as he watched his friend. She turned to look at the floor.

Heyes put his clothes on quickly, even though he was still wet. He came around the tub to sit in the chair and pull on his boots.

"It's alright now. You can turn back around. Do you have any idea where O'Reilly has gone?"

"No, Joshua. I don't. He just got on his horse and left. Have you thought of how we're going to tell the groom it wasn't me that won her in the first place? I mean, I am Irish and I did win her in a card game," Kid pointed out. "He's not going to care what Irishman won her, just that an Irishman pays for taking her!"

"You're worrying over nothing. I'll talk to Chi Ho. He likes me, and I'm sure Ming Li will tell him what happened. Won't you, Ming Li?' Heyes gave her his best smile as he stood up.

Ming Li let her eyes go over this dark-haired charmer. He was handsome, but on the other hand so was the other one. She may just stay with these men. After all, she was in no hurry to meet up with the man she was to marry. She remained silent. She wanted to see how much Chi Ho wanted her.

"We have enough time to ride out and return her. After that, we can wire Lom and be on our way." Heyes picked up his hat. He turned to Ming Li holding out his hand. "Ming Li, will you come with us? We'll take you home."

"Watch out, Joshua," Kid warned.

Ming Li paused a moment, then took Heyes' hand. She went quietly with him. Kid shook his head. Heyes could charm a rabid dog from its dinner or a snake from its skin and not even know he did it. He hurried after them, shutting the door. Their horses were still saddled and waiting. Kid mounted his horse as Ming Li watched. He held his out his hand and removed his foot from the stirrup.

"Ready to come up?" he asked her. She looked from one to the other before she took Kid's hand. With out his even realizing it, he was on the ground looking into the face of his shocked partner.

"What was that?" Heyes asked. He started to laugh.

"I slipped," Kid said flatly, then to Ming Li. "You don't like me much, do you?" Heyes bent down to help him up.

"Does she do that often?" Heyes chuckled.

"Seems like every chance she gets. Maybe she ought to ride with you." Kid brushed himself off. "I don't know what I've done to her. She seems to like you well enough, though."

Ming Li heard the hurt in the curly-haired man's voice. She did like him. She liked them both. It was just that he was so easy to flip. Heyes turned to Ming Li. He too heard the hurt in his friend's voice. Kid could never hurt anyone on purpose, and never a young woman.

"My horse really is a bit tired. Mr. Jones' horse is really more rested. Would you ride with him? He really is a gentleman. He wouldn't harm a hair on your head if his life depended on it. What do you say, Ming Li?" Heyes was so charming.

Ming Li admired this dark-eyed cowboy. She turned to Kid and nodded. He remounted. Then, very cautiously, he held out his hand again. Ming Li grasped his hand. He swung her up behind him very easily. She held onto his waist. It was not unpleasant.

Heyes mounted. They rode side by side. Ming Li looked over at Heyes. He had a nice profile. She liked these men. She would like to stay with them. Unfortunately for her, she was a lowly woman and she was to be a bride to Chi Ho. Perhaps, she could think of a way that she could stay with these American western men.

"So, how are you going to explain how I come to have Ming Li?" Kid asked

"I figure I'll just tell him what happened. I'll explain that you were playing cards with O'Reilly and didn't understand what he was betting. I think he'll understand. After all, we are bringing her back to him."

"What if he doesn't believe you? What if he thinks I'm O'Reilly and you were in on the whole thing? What if..."

Heyes cut him off. "You worry too much. I'll take care of the whole situation. I told you, Chi Ho likes me. He was real happy to get that package and he'll be more'n happy to get Ming Li. Don't worry about anything. It'll all go so smooth. Just like spreading jam on bread." Heyes grinned at Kid. He was so sure of himself. What could possibly go wrong?

The estate was just as Heyes had described it. There were fountains and ponds filled with goldfish. Chinese lanterns hung decoratively about, and, in the gentle breeze, the tinkling of glass wind chimes gave off a delicate melody. As they rode to the front entrance, a servant appeared to take their horses.

The door was opened as they approached by an older woman, the same one that had greeted Heyes earlier that morning. She bowed in respect. Ming Li bowed to her, saying something in Chinese. The boys looked at each other. So, she could speak. The servant woman bowed again, exiting the room backwards, and bowing as she went.

Kid looked around. The ceiling was held up by marble pillars, the floor covered by Turkish rugs.

"This place sure is swanky. It makes me nervous," Kid whispered to Heyes. Ming Li heard him, and a smile crept onto her lips.

"Just be quiet. There's no need to be nervous. Yet, anyway," Heyes told him as he also looked around.

Two Chinese warrior's entered the room followed by Chi Ho. Then, two more came in after. They had sabers hanging at their waists, machete-like swords that curved with a deadly arc. Kid looked at Heyes nervously. Those knives looked sharp. He sure hoped Heyes knew what he was doing.

Chi Ho came forward. He bowed at the trio. Heyes took off his hat nudging, Kid with his elbow to do the same. Chi Ho looked Ming Li over. He knew immediately who she was.

"Mr. Smith, it is so nice of you to return to my humble dwelling so soon. I see you've brought a friend with you."

"I'm glad to be able to return so soon. This is my friend, Thaddeus Jones, and of course Ming Li, whom I'm sure your glad to see." Heyes smiled at Chi Ho.

"I see. May I ask how soon did you acquire her after leaving my humble dwelling?" Chi Ho also smiled at Heyes.

Kid looked from one to the other. Sure was a lot of smiling going on between them. It was making him real nervous.

"Well, you see it was like this. My partner here was playing cards with some fellas, one of whom was named O'Reilly..."

"Playing cards?" Chi Ho interrupted. He looked at Curry, still smiling, then back at Heyes who continued to speak.

"Yes, playing cards. O'Reilly was short on money, so he offered Ming Li."

"Yeah, I thought she was a horse!" Kid laughed.

Heyes did an inward groan as he closed his eyes. Sometimes, he wanted to strangle his cousin.

Chi Ho's expression turned to anger. He barked out orders in Chinese. His men drew out their swords, surrounding Heyes and Curry. They were grabbed from behind, the blade of a sword at each of their throats. Their holsters were removed, and taken from the room.

"You indecorous dog. You dare to offer defilement of one so delicate? She is like the gentle breeze that sways the flowers of the garden. I do not believe you! You will pay for this desecration!"

"Wait just a minute! Let us explain!" Heyes tried to reason with the angry man. "My partner is as innocent in all of this as I am. He did win her off an Irishman named O'Reilly. When he looked out the window, he didn't see her, really! All he saw was a horse standing there. He wouldn't have accepted her. Not that he wouldn't want to, mind you; it's just that, in these parts, you don't use people as bets."

Chi Ho looked at Curry.

"You are Irish?"

"Yeah, I'm Irish but that doesn't mean I meant to disrespect her or you! This whole thing is a misunderstanding."

Orders were barked in Chinese. The pair was shoved roughly across the room, down the hall, then down a flight of stairs. They were thrown into a room, the door shut and bolted behind them. Heyes let his head fall, and slowly shook it. Kid turned to look at him.

"Let you handle the whole thing. Chi Ho likes me, he says. Like spreading jam on bread, he says. WHY? Why do I listen to you!" Kid yelled.

"I was doing fine until you butted in. I wasn't going to tell him you thought she was a horse. You insulted her. That's why we're here."

"Is that what indecorous means?" Kid asked.

"It means that you don't have good taste. Calling the woman he's going to marry a horse, for crying out loud. Why didn't you just let me do the talking? We wouldn't be locked in here if you just let me talk to him." Heyes began to pace.

Kid watched him. Heyes was right. He should have let him do the talking. Kid leaned against the wall, letting himself slide down to the floor.

"You're right, Heyes. It is my fault we're in here. I don't know when to keep my mouth shut. I'll try not to do it anymore." Kid's voice sounded very low.

"Kid, I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop it." Heyes stopped pacing to look at his partner. "This whole thing is just a misunderstanding. We'll clear it up."

"How are we going to clear it up if we're stuck in this hole?"

"We won't be in here long. I'm sure Chi Ho will realize his mistake and let us go." Heyes began to pace once more. Kid watched him as he walked back and forth. Finally, after a very long time of pacing, he too slid down the wall to sit next to his partner. He let his head drop to his chest.

"I just don't get it, Kid. We've been down here for hours. I was sure Chi Ho would have realized what happened was true."

Kid sat there with his hand covering his eyes. He didn't say anything. Heyes was smart, but he didn't know everything. They were stuck here until who knows when. The words were no sooner out of Heyes' mouth, than the door opened. Two of the men who brought them down, stood motioning them to stand. The boys were roughly shoved back the way they had come and up the stairs. They were shoved outside into a garden. Chi Ho sat there with Ming Li, who was now dressed in silk, her hair done up and makeup on her pretty face. Heyes and Kid almost didn't recognize her.

"I can see by your expressions that you no longer think of her as a horse," Chi Ho stated.

"Oh, no, Sir!" The words came out of Kid's mouth before he realized it. Heyes jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"We never thought of her as a horse. We only had her best interest in mind. That's why we brought her to you and didn't desert her on the street," Heyes tried to explain again.

"It's against my inner being to believe you, but Ming Li has spoken for you both. She says it is as you say. I'm going to release you. Your weapons and horses will be returned to you. Go and do not return." Chi Ho waved his hand. Ming Li did not look at them as they were shoved out to their horses, gun belts thrust at them. They silently mounted, urged their horses on, leaving the grounds.

"Like I really want to come here. I thought you said he was a nice guy?" Kid threw Heyes a look.

"He is a nice guy. He didn't kill us, did he?"

Kid just shook his head.

The night was falling as they rode along. They wouldn't make it back to town before darkness fell completely.

"What do you want to do, bed down out here or just go on into town?" Heyes asked.

"I'd just as soon go on into town. The room is paid for, and I want'a sleep on something soft."

They continued on to town. No one was around so they bedded their own horses down, then went on to the hotel. Going up to their room, Kid opened the window to let some cool air in. They settled into bed for the night. They slept soundly, both being tired from the stress of the day, both calm in the fact that the other was there. On the balcony, a small figure crept slowly, quietly to their window. Very carefully, the figure crept into the room, not making a sound on slippered-feet. Ming Li crept gently onto the bed between the two sleeping men.

The morning came early. It was still dark. A cool breeze blew through the window, its gentleness caressing Heyes' face. He yawned, then stretched feeling a body close to his.

"Move over, Kid. Why you so close?"

He looked over his shoulder, eyes growing wide when he saw who was sleeping next to him. He reached over the sleeping girl to nudge his sleeping partner.

"Kid, wake up. We have a problem." Kid moved, groaned, then went back to sleep. "Kid, I said wake up now!" Heyes nudged him again. Kid rolled over so he faced the body lying between them.

"What, I want to..." He opened his eyes and saw Ming Li's sleeping face. Kid flew out of the bed faster then lightning. "…Sleep. What's she doing here?"

"Don't know. She must have come in the window last night when we were asleep," Heyes said as he too climbed out of bed. He reached for his pants, putting them on. Kid felt around the floor for his and did the same.

"She can't stay here. Chi Ho is going to be looking for her! If he finds her here, and that she was here most of the night. Oh, Lordy!" Kid ran his fingers through his hair. "Heyes, we're in big trouble if he finds her here with us. He's gonna think we went back and took her!"

"If we can get her back there before he knows she's missing, you know just take her shove her in the door and high tale it, maybe we can get away without anyone being the wiser." Heyes walked to the window. She could have very easily come in this way. "Uh oh, it's too late."

"What?" Kid asked, about as nervous as a bird with a cat in its cage.

"Too late, Chi Ho is here with a small army. Looks like he's..." Heyes didn't get to finish what he was saying as the door burst open. Chi Ho stood there, four of his men entering the room. "…On his way up," Heyes finished.

Chi Ho's men were on them before either could do anything. They were easily over-powered. Chi Ho grabbed the sleeping Ming Li, throwing her over his shoulder. The group then left the hotel, Heyes and Curry unwilling company. Their horses were waiting for them, their hands bound tightly behind them as they returned to Chi Ho's domain. The boys were handled roughly, shoved and slapped upon entering the house. Chi Ho barked orders. Their feet were knocked from under them, causing them to fall to their knees.

Ming Li fared better. Chi Ho sent her out of the room. Curry wasn't sure what might happen to the girl. He tried to go after her. He was backhanded so roughly, that he slid across the floor. Heyes also tried to rise, but a knife held to his throat made him reconsider.

"You're making a mistake, Chi Ho. The girl was in our room when we woke. We don't know how she got there," Heyes said, trying to sound sincere.

"You have dishonored Ming Li, my house and myself! For this, I will make you pay!" Chi Ho was very angry. "To bring dishonor to my house, to shame the woman I am to marry! Take them away until I decide their fate!"

They were roughly shoved down the stairs once more, and thrown into the same room. The only difference was the chains hanging from the walls. Their ropes were cut.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Heyes protested. He was slapped across the face, a cuff snapped onto his wrist. Kid turned to fight back. He attacked one of the guards, but was quickly out numbered and thrown against a stone wall. He slid down, his breath knocked from him, and a cuff was snapped very tightly around his wrist.

"Ow !" Curry yelped. The guards laughed. The door was slammed shut and bolted.

"You alright, Kid?" Heyes asked as he reached inside his boot for his metal pick. He quickly had his cuff off, then, did the same for Kid. "We're getting outta here now. This place doesn't seem too friendly anymore," Heyes stated. He went to the door, looking it over for a way to open it.

"Now you decide it ain't friendly," Kid said under his breath.

"I'm not the one who won a girl in a poker game. What we have to do is find O'Reilly and bring him back here to prove to Chi Ho we're honest." Heyes grinned at his partner when he said the last word.

"Heyes, O'Reilly's not going to want to come back here, and what makes you think Chi Ho's going to welcome him with open arms? This place ain't exactly home sweet home, ya know !"

"I know, but if we don't get him back here we're getting the full blame for this Ming Li mess. I can't figure out why she came back to our room last night. Unless she likes you." Heyes was trying to take the hinge out of the door.

"Maybe she likes you! Did you ever think of that? I mean she never threw you on the ground! Not even once!"

"Calm down, Cousin. I'm not gonna steal your girl." Heyes grinned to himself. Kid was so easy to get riled.

"She's not my girl! I wish I was never in that card game, or came on this job! Why'd we both have to come here to deliver that package anyway?" Kid asked glumly.

"We're partners, that's why." Heyes was still trying to remove the hinge, when he heard the door bolt slide quietly back. He motioned for Kid to be quiet. The door slowly opened. Heyes stood near the door. When he saw his chance, he grabbed the person opening the door. Ming Li looked into his dark brown eyes, shocked that he had grabbed her. He was equally shocked to see her there.

"Ming Li! What in the name of heaven are you doing here?"

"Oh no!" groaned Kid.

She looked from one to the other. "I came to let you go. I go with you."

Heyes and Curry looked at each other, then back to the girl.

"So you can talk English, but you're not going with us. We're in enough trouble because of you." Heyes pushed her aside to look out of the room. The hallway was empty.

"I go with you. I do not wish to stay with Chi Ho. I wish to stay with you." Ming Li stepped closer to Kid.

"Oh no, no, no!" Kid groaned again. "You can't go with us. Chi Ho will kill us for sure."

"Chi Ho does not know I am here with you. If we hurry, he will not know we are gone. Please, I do not know this man who wants to marry me. I go with you, please?" Ming Li lied. She knew exactly what she was doing. Everyone thought Chi Ho had bought her to be his bride. She knew Chi Ho when they both lived in China. The marriage was arranged by their parents. They had both wanted to marry the other. That is, until she saw the blond American and his dark-haired friend. These were American men. She would be an American woman with them; that is, until she decided to go back to Chi Ho. What she really wanted was for Chi Ho to prove that he loved her. She would make him jealous with these men.

Heyes looked over at them. When a girl was involved, he knew his partner was an easy mark. He already knew the girl was coming with them.

Kid went to take Ming Li's hand to lead her with them, but hesitated. "You won't flip me again, will ya?" he asked cautiously.

Ming Li smiled at him shaking her head no. She took his hand.

"If we're going to go, then let's go!" Heyes looked out the door again, then, went out carefully, Kid and Ming Li behind him. They made there way as quickly and quietly as they could up the stairs into the main hall. Heyes stopped to see if it was clear. They had to cross the front room to get to the door. They went quickly. Heyes opened the door and couldn't believe their luck. Their horses were still saddled and tied to the rail. They ran for the horses, mounting quickly. As Kid swung Ming Li up, a warning alarm was called. They were spotted.

They kicked and slapped the horses into a gallop. Ming Li clutched tightly to Kid's waist. Heyes let them take the lead as they rode through the gates. He knew they should have left the girl behind, but as long as she was with them, he'd protect her.

They galloped down the road, Chi Ho and his guards hot on their tail. The trio was rounding the curve when Heyes' horse stumbled, then flipped. The horse rolled, screaming as it lost control of it's rapidly moving body. Heyes was thrown, landing face first in the dirt, as the horse rolled on top of him. It all happened quickly, amazingly Heyes got to his feet, waving Curry to go on. Kid thought he heard Heyes yell something about O'Reilly as he turned his horse back toward his partner, but it was too late. Chi Ho's men swarmed around Heyes. Kid had no choice but to keep going.

Kid spurred his horse on. He was mad and scared at the same time. Leaving Heyes behind was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He wanted to go back and shoot his partner out of there, but their guns were in the hotel room. Without any weapons, he was helpless against them.

They rode on into town. First, he would get their holsters out of the hotel, then he'd find that old timer that knew O'Reilly and find out if he knew where the Irishman had gone. He'd find him and go get Heyes. Hopefully, O'Reilly wasn't too far away, but go back for Heyes he would and Heyes had better be in one piece.

They rode up to the hotel. Kid jumped off the horse, then, pulled Ming Li down roughly. He had a tight grip on her wrist.

"Don't even think about flipping me. Because of you, my friend, my cousin, is in trouble. If he's hurt or...You're going to wish you stayed with Chi Ho." Kid had venom in his voice.

Ming Li was shocked at the change in this man. Maybe she had made a mistake. Kid dragged her through the lobby of the hotel and up the stairs.

"Here now, what's all this?" the hotel clerk called as he watched the young man drag the girl up the stairs. Kid ignored the man as he got to his room. The door was locked. Not remembering where his key was, he lifted a booted foot and kicked the door in. He dragged Ming Li into the room, letting her go long enough to put on his gun belt. After checking his gun, he picked up Heyes' gun belt, took hold of Ming Li once more, then, went back down the stairs and out the door.

"You're going to pay for the damage to the door!" the clerk yelled.

"Bill me!"

Curry dragged the girl across to the saloon. He stood just inside the door looking for the old timer. He was sitting with the same men from the poker game. They were laughing at some joke one had just told. Kid strode up to them, throwing Ming Li into an empty chair as he reach for the toothless old timer. Clutching him by the front of his shirt, Curry lifted him up.

"Where's O'Reilly?" Kid demanded, blue eyes blazing with anger.

"I ... I...don't know. Around here somewhere's," the old man stammered.

"Hey now, you've no call for..." one of the old man's comrades spoke up.

"All I want is O'Reilly! Where is he?" Kid spun the old man around so he could see the rest of the men at the table. "Just tell me where he is and no one will get hurt." The anger in Curry's voice scared everyone in the room to silence.

"There's a tool shed behind the livery. He sleeps it off in there. Might be there now," the old man choked out.

Kid let the old man go, and grabbed Ming Li, dragging her behind him out of the saloon.

"One thing I want to know. Why'd you sneak back into our room?" Kid asked as he dragged Ming Li behind him.

"I wanted to make Chi Ho jealous. I couldn't do it with O'Reilly, but with the both of you."

"You wanted to make him jealous!" he spit the words out. "You're risking my partner's life and mine to make Chi Ho jealous? O'Reilly wasn't good enough? Well, if that don't beat all! Just how did you wind up with him, anyway?"

Ming Li looked at the anger in his face. No one was ever that angry with her before.

"He did win me in a card game, off the Captain of the vessel I arrived on. When we were at sea, he had my escorts thrown over the side of the ship. He wanted to keep me for himself, but I fought him. To hide what he did, he bet me away. It was fate that brought us together."

Kid eased his grip on her, then, changed his mind. His concern was for Heyes now. He dragged her toward the shack.

"More like bad luck. I swear if anything happens to my friend..." He didn't finish what he was saying. They found the shed with O'Reilly's sleeping body inside, hugging an empty whiskey bottle. Kid shook the sleeping man until he woke.

"What? What is it now? Can't a person get a wee bit of sleep hereabouts?"

"Wake up. You're going with me. We got a visit to make."

"Ah, what is it then? Who? Oh, it's me young poker friend and the Lass. Nice to see you both again. Now, go on about your business and let me alone with my nap." O'Reilly tried to roll over.

"No you don't!" Kid pulled him to his feet. "We're going on a little trip to see a friend, and save an even better one."

"I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you! This has something to do with the Lotus Flower, is my guess. You won her fair. She's your problem now, Lad."

"That's where you're wrong. You're going with me sitting on your horse or tied to its back. My friend's in trouble and I need you to get him out of it." Kid's voice had a deadly tone to it.

"Chi Ho has him then?" the Irishman asked.

"That's right, and you're going to tell him that it was you who won her in the first place."

"He'll kill me sure as I be looking at ya. He wants the Captain. I won her, same as you did."

"The Captain is long gone. You're gonna have to explain this whole mess to him. My friend's life is on the line, and if I have to hogtie the both of you to get you there, I will. I promise you this, I'll do my best not to let him hurt you. Now, saddle up and let's get going."

The journey back to Chi Ho's estate wasn't pleasant for Heyes. The tumble from the horse was worse then he knew at the time. Pain wracked through his body so badly that he didn't know where or how much he was hurt.

Chi Ho hadn't wanted the man hurt, in fact he liked this fellow. All he wanted was Ming Li back. Chi Ho really didn't believe that this dark-haired cowboy had anything to do with Ming Li running away. She could be very headstrong sometimes, even for a Chinese woman. That was one of the things he liked about her. His parents were right in choosing her for him.

He had tried to make the cowboy's journey back to his home as easy as he could. The man was clearly in discomfort, and had not spoken on the ride back. He lay now on a bed, his breathing was heavy and he was wet with sweat. Every so often he shook as pain swept through his body. There was no blood, so whatever was wrong with him was inside. His brown eyes followed Chi Ho as he moved about. The cowboy still had not said a word since falling from the horse. Chi Ho was concerned. When this young man came to his home the first time, he was a gentleman. He respected this American. It wasn't right for him to be in pain.

"Is there much pain, Mr. Smith?"

"Some when I move. It'll pass."

"This is most unfortunate, Mr. Smith. I believe you are innocent of Ming Li's behavior. I am sorry that you have been injured. It was not meant to be."

"The horse tripped and I fell is all, even though you were chasing us at the time." Heyes grimaced as another wave of pain shot through his body.

"I only wanted Ming Li. She is a very stubborn, thick woman who does not know her place. I would not put it past her to lie to your partner. Our marriage was arranged as children. For her to flee from me, would bring dishonor to her family and mine."

"What we told you was true about the card game. Thaddeus will bring her back. If I know my partner, he'll bring O'Reilly back as well." Heyes tried to adjust himself, which was a mistake. Pain shot through his body like a runaway train. He closed his eyes as he stiffened to take the pain. He couldn't help the low moan that escaped.

Chi Ho looked worriedly at the man. He was clearly in distress.

"Lay still, Mr. Smith." Chi Ho went to him and began to check his body. He unbuttoned the shirt to check for bruising. He found a circular bruise. "It is my guess that you have inner damage. There are no bones broken."

"What're you, a doctor?"

"No, I'm not, but Chinese people have our own way with medical issues. If you say your friend, Mr. Jones, will be bringing Ming Li back, she may be able to ease your pain. We have a method that is very effective, it deals with massage and precise placing of needles."

"Needles? I don't think..." Heyes at the moment wanted to strangle his cousin.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Smith. It is quite painless, I assure you." Chi Ho smiled and bowed. "I must also tell you I have sent a telegram to Sheriff Trevors. He is coming here."

Heyes lay there wondering how something as innocent as delivering a package had gotten him into this mess.

The Irishman had no choice but to do as Curry had said. He was mounted and so was Kid, who was about to hoist Ming Li up when he heard someone call his name.

"Jones! Stay right where you are!"

Kid knew that voice. He turned in his saddle to face the man.

"Lom, what're you doing here?" Kid asked as he swung Ming Li up behind him.

"I got a telegram from Chi Ho. I send you boys on a simple errand and you wind up kidnapping his bride!" Lom said angrily. "Where's Smith?"

"He's with Chi Ho. Lom, he fell from his horse. I don't know if he's hurt or not. I don't know if Chi Ho's done anything to him. This whole thing is such a mess, and Joshua had nothing to do with any of it. I was bringing O'Reilly and Ming Li back. She followed us. We didn't kidnap her. O'Reilly won her first off the Captain, then lost her to me, but I thought she was a horse and now I gotta get Joshua before he gets killed!" For some reason, seeing Lom brought relief to Kid from worrying over Heyes. He just let everything spill out at once.

Lom tried to follow Kid as the words rambled out of his mouth. He could tell that his young friend was worried sick about the welfare of his cousin.

"Hold on, boy. Start from the beginning and go real slow. We'll get Josh together." Lom tried to calm Kid down. "Fill me in on the way to Chi Ho's."

Kid filled Lom in on the way to Chi Ho's estate. O'Reilly rode with them adding a few comments here and there. When he came to the part that Ming Li wanted to make Chi Ho jealous, she turned her face away.

"Young lady, using these men to make your husband to be jealous is one thing, but because of you an innocent man is paying the price. Let's hope that Joshua is alright," Lom told the girl.

"Chi Ho is not an evil man. He gets mad and puts the problem aside so he can calm down. That's why they were locked in the room. He would never harm them intentionally. I am sorry for what I have done to you and Chi Ho." Ming Li was sorry. "If Mr. Smith is harmed, I will give you my life."

"I don't want your life, Ming Li," Kid told her. "I just want him to be alright."

Kid urged his horse to go faster. Lom and O'Reilly kept the pace. When they finally got to the estate, they were welcomed immediately. This made Kid certain that all was not well with Heyes.

Lom knew the expression on Kid's face well. He placed his hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Steady, boy. Don't go off the handle."

Kid threw the sheriff a quick glance, then nodded. They went inside.

"Oh, glory be!" the Irishman whispered as he saw the beauty of the home.

Chi Ho was waiting for them. He bowed, then, stood to face them.

"I welcome you back to my home, Mr. Jones. Mr. Smith knows you very well. He said you would return, with company."

"Where is he?" Kid was nervous and angry at the same time.

"Resting, though I might add not very comfortably." He turned to Ming Li. "You are here of your own accord?"

She bowed to him.

"I am humbly sorry for all that I have caused. If you will have this unworthy person, I wish to stay always with you. I have been a very foolish woman." Ming Li kept her head down.

"Where is my friend, Chi Ho? I want to see him, and I want to see him now! I've brought O'Reilly here to prove we were telling you the truth. Now take me to Joshua!" Kid was getting agitated, his hand automatically going to his gun.

"Calm down, Thaddeus," Lom said, once more holding check on Kid. "I'm Sheriff Trevor's. I'm here because of your telegram. Thaddeus filled me in on the details, and I can tell you that this situation is nothing but a big misunderstanding. None of these men meant any harm to Ming Li. As you know, my friends tried to return her to you. If you let us have Mr. Smith, we'll be on our way."

"I am aware of how Mr. Jones came to acquire her, as well as Mr. O'Reilly. I also know the part my bride played in the deception of your friends. I will take you to Mr. Smith. He is in need of Ming Li's assistance. He was injured in the tumble from the horse. Mr. O'Reilly, I will deal with later."

Kid and Lom looked at each other. Ming Li seemed to know exactly where Heyes was. She led the way. Chi Ho came last. O'Reilly, not being a fool, took the chance to go quietly out the door to his horse. Chi Ho was aware; the Irishman wasn't missed.

Ming Li entered the room where Heyes lay, followed by Kid, Lom and Chi Ho. Heyes opened his eyes. Kid could see the pain in them. Heyes smiled slightly at Kid. Ming Li opened his shirt.

"What's wrong with him?" Kid asked worriedly. Heyes didn't move. Usually his partner found it difficult to stay still, now he didn't move at all. "Why ain't he moving?"

"The fall from the horse, this is the result." Chi Ho said.

"He got up after the fall. I saw him. What happened after?" Kid asked his tone very low.

"He was brought here," Chi Ho faced Kid. Lom nudged his way between them, knowing all too well Kid's temper and protectiveness of Heyes. "You think we've done this?"

"No, stop. He didn't," Heyes said weakly. Kid immediately turned toward him, forgetting Chi Ho.

Ming Li looked him over quickly, prodding and pressing on his belly. Heyes flinched when she touched his upper belly. It was covered by a deep purple bruise.

"Take off his clothes. Try not to move him. I will be back in a moment. Chi Ho, did my belongings arrive?"

Chi Ho nodded.

Kid went to his partner, kneeling down beside him. "I'm sorry, Heyes," he whispered.

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt much."

"She wants your clothes off. You up for it?"

"Guess so. Go ahead."

Lom came over to help. As gently as they could, they removed everything except his long johns. He wouldn't let them go any farther, even though Chi Ho said he should be naked. Heyes became agitated; so, Kid went along with him and said leave them on.

Ming Li came back with a bottle of clear oil and a small case. She looked at the man lying on the bed. He was still wearing his under garments. She recalled his embarrassment when he realized she was under the bed while he bathed. She smiled slightly. Some American men were so modest, while Chinese men were quite comfortable with their bodies.

"He must lie on his stomach. If we all turn him together in one motion, it would be best." Ming Li said.

As a team, they lifted and turned Heyes onto his belly. The movement went so easily, that Heyes felt nothing. She went to lift Heyes' Henley.

"No, don't lift it," Heyes told her.

She looked around to the others in the room, then, turned back to him.

"I know of the scars. I do not wish to cause you distress over them. I do not know how you've come to have them. I only wish to bring you some comfort. May I? You are among friends," she spoke very gently to him.

Heyes closed his eyes, then, nodded. She gently lifted his shirt. Kid looked down. He was well aware of the scars that were there. Lom didn't react either. He too had seen them before, when they rode together not so many years ago. If they made a difference to Chi Ho, he did not show it.

Ming Li went to work. She poured some oil into her hands, rubbing them together, then, began to massage his back, gently at first, then harder. The oil was warm; Heyes was liking this. Ming Li finished the massage, then, opened a small case. Inside, were long thin needles.

"Hey, what're you going to do with those? Kid asked. He was getting nervous again.

"Ming Li is going to insert them into your friend. It is called acupuncture. It is a painless, very effective method of relieving pain. Trust her," Chi Ho tried to reassure the blond man.

Heyes was so totally relaxed, that he was almost asleep. Ming Li began to insert the needles, one at a time up, and down the man's spine.

"Hey, Thaddeus. Are you all right? You look a little green," Lom asked. "You want some air?"

"What? No, no I...I'm watching. You sure that doesn't hurt? That's gonna help him?" Kid was uncertain.

"It will make him more comfortable, Mr. Jones. It will not cure him," Ming Li said. Heyes did look comfortable, more relaxed then Kid had seen him in quite awhile.

Ming Li gently manipulated the needles. Heyes was so relaxed. The pain was gone. She slowly began to remove the thin, delicate needles. Once she had the last one out, she bent down to the almost asleep cowboy.

"Mr. Smith, it is finished. You may now sit up, very slowly please?"

"Done so soon? I was beginning to enjoy it."

Ming Li helped him to sit up. There was no pain. Heyes looked at the anxious faces staring at him. He smiled brightly, his dimples creasing his cheeks.

"Well?" Kid asked.

"C'mon, Joshua. Can you stand?" Lom held out his hand to help him up.

"Lom, it sure is nice to see you." Heyes took the sheriff's hand, then stood up. He was unsteady, but neither Kid nor Lom would let him fall. Each man held him steady. He stood for a moment. "I'm gonna take a step."

Heyes took one step, then another. Kid stayed close to him as he walked across the room, turned and came back.

"Almost as good as new. Thank you, Ming Li." He smiled at her.

"Sure is a relief that I won't have to carry you around." Kid smiled.

"Do you think you can sit a horse, that is if you're feeling up to it?" Lom asked.

"That's fine with me. Now that Ming Li is back here with Chi Ho, everything is fine. Too bad you didn't find O'Reilly." Heyes slowly began to get dressed.

"O'Reilly!" Kid and Lom said in unison.

"The man left sometime ago, gentlemen. Not to worry though, he is being watched. If he should be needed, I shall know where to find him," Chi Ho pleasantly informed them with a bow.

Ming Li watched Heyes as he dressed, while the men talked of O'Reilly. This man was not well. He looked nothing like the man in the bathtub. His movements were slower, his face pale. He would stop to catch his breath. Heyes reached out to grip the footrest of the bed.

"Joshua, what's wrong!" Kid had now noticed. He turned to his friend, the fear from moments before returning ten fold.

Lom came closer; he too now equally worried about the sudden change in Heyes.

"I have a...there's a...something's wrong." He turned his head to look at his cousin. "Kid, I..." Heyes' knees buckled. He started to fall but Kid was there to catch him. Kid looked to Lom for help, but he sheriff was already there.

"What's wrong with him? He was fine a minute ago." Kid asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I was afraid this might happen. When I pressed his abdomen, there was tenderness. Something is broken inside. I cannot help him with this," Ming Li said, bowing her head in shame.

"Lay him back down, Thaddeus. We have to get a doctor." Lom helped him lay Heyes down on the bed.

"I'm afraid this cannot be done. The only medical doctor in this area rides circuit. He is nowhere in the area at this time," Chi Ho sadly informed them. "We can only comfort him and hope he heals on his own."

"If it's any help to anyone, my back doesn't hurt anymore," Heyes tried to smile at his friends, but a fierce pain shot through him. He clutched his belly as he curled into a fetal position. "Oh, Geesus. It hurts," he moaned. Lom knelt down beside him. Heyes whispered so only Lom could hear. "Lom, take care of the Kid. Don't let him be alone. Don't let him give up. Get him the amnesty without me. Please, don't let him quit. It's important to me that he makes it without me."

"You're going to be fine. Stop talking this way," he whispered back.

"No, I'm a goner. The horse stepped on my stomach. It's crushed inside. I feel it. Make him stay with you, for me. Please." Heyes closed his eyes. "Lom, it hurts," he whispered so very low. Lom was stunned by what Heyes had just told him. He looked over to Kid. How would he take it if...He couldn't finish his thought.

Kid buried his face in his hands, then, ran his fingers through his curls. "This is all my fault. He's hurt like this because of my stupid poker playing. When am I gonna learn?" He shook his head. Lom had never seen this look of fear on Kid's face before.

"Thaddeus, this isn't your fault! Stop it now. Do you hear me? Joshua needs you. Stay with him. I'll see if I can locate the doctor and get him here. Get hold of yourself, boy!" Lom angrily yelled at Kid as he grabbed him by his upper arms, giving him a shake.

The man was right, Kid had to pull himself together for Heyes. "You're right, Lom. I'm sorry. How long do you think it will take for you to find the doctor?"

"The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back." Lom pulled Kid closer. "Watch what you say and do, Kid. Keep your temper in check. Their customs are different then ours. Don't offend them!"

"I'm not leaving him. I won't cause any problems," Kid promised.

They both looked at Heyes. He was very still; his eyes closed.

"He isn't breathing!" Kid shouted, panic rising once more.

Ming Li rushed over to him. She took a small mirror from her pocket and placed it under the injured man's nose. It clouded as he exhaled. "He breathes. It's shallow but steady." Ming Li felt his forehead.

Lom and Kid exchanged glances; neither would have ever thought to use a mirror to see if a person was alive or dead.

"He is warm, but not hot. Go to find your doctor. I will care for them both," she reassured Lom.

"May your journey be swift and successful, Lom Trevors." Chi Ho bowed.

"Yeah, hurry back with the doctor, please." The worry was all too clear on Kid's face.

"Be back before you even know I'm gone." Lom turned and ran out of the house.

Kid watched him go. He took a deep breath, then, let it out slowly. He sat gently on the edge of the bed next to his sleeping friend. He never saw Chi Ho or Ming Li leave the room, eyes only on Heyes' still form.

Kid had no idea how long he sat there. Heyes would moan, move a little then drift off again. Kid's eyes grew heavy. He fought off sleep but lost. Somehow, he found a comfortable position without disturbing his cousin. They slept together the whole night this way.

Kid woke first. His neck was stiff from his sleeping position. The first thing he did was check on his sleeping friend. Cursing himself for falling asleep, he felt the man's forehead. It was a little warm, almost normal, he guessed. Heyes stirred, moved a little, then opened his eyes. His focus fell onto Kid's worried face.

"Hi." Heyes lifted the corner of his mouth in an attempt at a half smile.

"How you feeling this morning?" Kid asked quietly.

"Hurts some. I gotta go, need something to go in."

Kid looked around the room. The only thing he could find was a vase with Chinese people and temples decorating the pale cream exterior. He looked inside. It was empty. Kid brought it over and helped his partner into position so he could relieve himself. When he was through, Kid took the vase. Having no idea what to do with the contents, he was about to dump it out the window when he happened to look inside. He almost dropped the vase. The urine was blood red. Fear, worry, concern, a million emotions ran instantly through him as he looked into the vase. He had no idea what to do.

"Hey, Kid. You gonna stand there all morning? What're you looking at?"

"Uh, there's a nice view from this window. Real pretty. I gotta go do something, I'll be right back." Kid practically ran out of the room, vase still in his hands.

"Hey, why you taking the vase?" Heyes called as Kid left the room. "Wonder what's gotten into him?"

Kid hurried down the hall looking frantically for someone. Thankfully, he found Ming Li. She was just leaving the kitchen with a pot of tea and toasted bread.

"I thought Mr. Smith would be able to eat a little." She noticed the vase in his hands, and looked at him quizzically.

"Joshua, he had to...Look." Kid thrust the vase at her. She looked inside, then, put the tray down to gently take the vase from him.

"This is expected. He has bruises inside that his body has to relieve, but let's not say anything to Chi Ho about the use of the vase. It is very old and he may not like the idea of it being used this way." She took the vase from him. "I'll take care of this for you," she said, putting it carefully in the sink. "We'll show it to the doctor if he comes soon. If not, I will dispose of it before Chi Ho sees it."

"But, is he gonna die?" Kid asked. He was scared, for Heyes and himself.

"Come, let's see if he will eat." Ming Li picked up the tray again. They went into the room. Heyes lay staring at the ceiling.

"Where'd you run off too? Ming Li, good morning." He gave a small smile.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better this fine day, Joshua? Would you like a bit of tea and toast? Something light in your stomach?" Ming Li held the cup for him.

"Thank you, I would." He took a sip. "I can manage, thanks."

"Sip it slowly." Kid watched him.

Ming Li touched his belly, pressing gently. He flinched slightly, then, she left the room.

"What was wrong before? Why did you run out of the room the way you did? What aren't you telling me?"

"The vase is worth a lot of money. Chi Ho would have been mad if he found out you used it as a chamber pot. Here, take a bite." He shoved some toast at him, and to the Kid's surprise, Heyes ate it then asked for another.

You're a lousy liar, Kid. Heyes chewed the toast, quietly watching his cousin.

"Have a sip of tea before you choke."

Heyes was behaving very well. He sipped the tea with out any argument.

"So, are you feeling better?" Kid asked as Heyes started on another piece of toast.

"Yeah, I am. It hurts a little when I press on it, but not like the other day. I should be fine in a day or so." Heyes yawned. Kid took the cup away. Heyes let his head rest against the pillow, his eyelids drooping.

Kid watched him fall back to sleep. Even if he was in intense pain, Heyes wouldn't admit it to him anymore. Kid didn't think his cousin was in pain at the moment. His forehead was cool and he had fallen asleep easily. Kid watched him a little longer then went to find Chi Ho and Ming Li. He too was hungry.

Chi Ho was finishing his morning routine. He exercised every morning. The man was in excellent physical shape. He and Kid had breakfast together and were just finishing when they heard horses coming in. Lom was back and had someone with him. They were greeted warmly.

"This is Dr. Reynolds. He wasn't hard to find. I pulled him off his circuit. He can't stay so let him see Joshua. How's he doing?"

"Sleeping now. He ate a little this morning, tea and toast. Doctor..." Kid hesitated.

"Why am I sensing a but here, and I've never met you before?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"When he passed water this morning, it was bloody." Kid looked from the doctor to Lom. "I'm scared for him. What if he dies?"

"Let me examine him first, then we'll talk. I think it best if you all wait here and let me see him alone."

The doctor went into the room as the others waited outside. He did a basic exam before checking Heyes' stomach area. Heyes woke at the first touch from the doctor, but didn't say a word. When the doctor pressed his belly, he flinched.

"I have to go."

"Good, that's a good sign. It means your body is working. Just a moment." The doctor went to the door and asked for something his patient could use. Ming Li came back with a white pitcher. The doctor helped him. When he was through the doctor turned away to look in the pitcher. It was like his friend had said.

"There's blood in there, isn't there?" Heyes asked openly.

The doctor turned around to look at the handsome young man.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I saw the way my partner looked this morning, and now you being a doctor and all. You seem mighty interested in what's in the jug. So what's in the jug?"

"Let me let your friends in the room so I can talk to you all at once."

The doctor called them in. The room was filled with some very anxious people.

"I examined Mr. Smith and I find him to be in remarkably good shape for a man whose horse rolled and stepped on him. He has internal bruising. I don't think he's bleeding or his stomach area would be hard. He's passing the dead blood. His body is cleaning itself of it. Stay in bed, and I mean in bed for the next two or three weeks. I'd say when the blood stops, in a week or so, another week or two should do it. Drink a lot of water, and hold off on the coffee and tea. No booze, at all. Is that clear? Feed him lightly until he's screaming that he's starving, but, and I repeat, do not get out of bed for two weeks; three weeks would be better. You're going to be fine. Any man who has friends like these, deserves to get well."

Kid let out a huge sigh. He felt the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. They all laughed at him, each knew how worried he'd been about his friend and were glad that these two would not be split by death.

"Well, since I'm not needed here any longer, I'll be on my way. Remember, stay in bed," the doctor warned once more.

"I'll ride with you Doctor. As much as I'd like to stay boys, I do have a town to protect. You'll keep in touch?" Lom winked.

"You know we will, Lom." Kid shook the sheriff's hand, then the doctor's. "Thank you, both of you."

For the next three weeks, the boys entertained themselves by teaching Chi Ho and Ming Li to be Americans. From his bed, Heyes taught Ming Li how to read and write. He also taught her to do sums and the basics of sewing, well at least how to patch a hole or sew on a button. One thing he really enjoyed, was teaching her to play cards. He explained to Kid that it was a way of teaching her math. Kid shook his head. It amazed him how Heyes could get a card game going even in his sickbed.

Meanwhile, Kid was teaching Chi Ho how to be a cowboy. He taught him to rope, throw a steer, brand, draw a gun and hit what he was aiming for. There were a few close calls, but the barn door could be fixed, and the maid could get a new bucket. As for the garden, Chi Ho was planning on planting it over anyway.

Heyes was getting stronger everyday and starting to argue about staying in bed. There was still color to his passing, but he no longer had pain. Kid knew he was feeling better. The man was getting very proddy and wanted out of bed. Chi Ho was forced to take action against him by leaving a large guard, with strict orders not to let him out of bed. The guard didn't speak English, so any argument Heyes gave him fell on deaf ears. If Heyes tried to get up, the large man would draw his saber, making Heyes reconsider. Heyes had no idea what the guard was told, but it wasn't that he was a guest since the man stood scowling at him. The whole thing amused Kid to no end. He could come and go as he pleased, not having to worry that Heyes would get out of bed before he should.

The day came when he was declared healthy and healed. It was also the day Chi Ho and Ming Li announced they would marry. They wanted to have an American-Chinese wedding with a preacher. They wanted the boys as witnesses.

It was a beautiful ceremony with a mixture of Chinese and American cultures. Ming Li looked radiant in her white silk gown. Afterwards, the food was brought out, also a mixture of cultures. People that Chi Ho had made friends with from town came for the festivities that lasted into the night.

Ming Li and Chi Ho came out to wish them farewell and safe journey. Ming Li took them both by their hands.

"I will miss you both very much," she told them with tears in her eyes. "I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright. I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun. I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive. I wish you enough pain so that the smallest joys in life appear much bigger. I wish you enough gain to satisfy your wanting. I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess. I wish you enough hello's to get you through the final good-bye."

"That was beautiful, Ming Li. Thank you." Heyes smiled, his dimples creasing his cheeks, as he kissed her cheek.

"I don't know what to say except thanks for all you've done." Kid kissed her other cheek.

"Please don't be too long in returning. My home will be empty without you." Chi Ho bowed to them.

They mounted.

"Take care of her. She's a real Lotus Flower," Kid said, turning his horse. Heyes waved, following his cousin. Giving a final wave, they rode off.

As they rode, each was silent until Kid spoke.

"Ming Li made a pretty bride."

"Yes, she did."

"I'm sorry, Heyes, for all you went through."

"It's alright, but do me a favor, will ya?"

"What's that?"

"Next time you play poker and someone wants to bet a horse, FOLD!"

They looked at each other, grinned, then nudged their horses into a gallop.


End file.
